An electromagnetic actuator is described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 223 430 A1, which includes an armature movable along a longitudinal axis in an armature chamber, a solenoid coil extending around the longitudinal axis for generating a magnetic field for moving the armature, an actuating element coupled to the movements of the armature, and a flux washer body which is situated at an axial end of the solenoid coil and has a recess extending in the direction of the longitudinal axis in which the actuating element is displaceably mounted. The magnetic flux washer body may, on the one hand, be used to enable a closed magnetic flux, and, on the other hand, it may represent a mechanical interface to an actuator system which is acted upon by the actuating element and may be designed, for example, as a sliding piston guided in a valve body of a hydraulic valve.